Rogue of Blood
by 0056836
Summary: A SkyrimxHomestuck crossover. Equius and Nepeta escape to Nirn to avoid Gamzee's Rage. They meet the Dovahkiin and work together to save not only Alternia but Skyrim from Gamzee's murderous rampage.
1. Chapter 1

[Good evening. Come right in. Sorry for the mess, I had a few guests here that messed up the place. Make yourself at home. Help yourself to the Scotties if you would, they don't run out. I see you're all settled in now. The green room does take you aback, doesn't it? Well, we are on a green moon. And green is a rather serene color. Quite ironic, really. But enough of idle chat. My name is Doc Scratch, as you may or may not already know. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Why would an omniscient being ever bring a mortal into their parlor? Well, allow me to elaborate. As an omniscient being, I am all-knowing. I see everything: alpha timelines, alternate timelines, doomed timelines, and et cetera. And with this whole universe to see and know all about, it can be quite a joy to document these timelines and flip through them for amusement. That is why I keep a scrapbook, not merely for my amusement but for the guests that come and go. Unfortunately, my recent guests had no respect for my scrapbook and tore virtually all of the pages out. As I cleaning up, I saw one alternate timeline, a specific timeline that seemed to surpass the others. Now you may be wondering: "How in the light of Skaia can one timeline stick out like a sore thumb to an omniscient being?" Well, there are many reasons. For one, this timeline seemed to go on longer than any others, eventually merging with the alpha timeline after a while, with slight differences. Also, this takes place earlier in the story, in reference to the latest update. There are other reasons that may interest you. Like how this story does not take place of Alternia, Earth or whatever planet the Cherubs live on. This takes place on a different planet one that you may know of: Nirn, is it? I think I got that right, but being an omniscient being, I'm sure of it. Two last details before I tell this story though. First, I will not be able not narrate the entire story, due to some complications. One of the main characters (whom you don't have to be an omniscient being to know) happens to have inherited the Void, the bane of omniscient beings everywhere. I apologize if this comes as disappointment to you, which I know it is. Second, the main character (other than the other trolls) is a fan troll. I'm sure that you were about to leave at that accursed term but before you go; you must know something about this specific fan troll. You see, she never knew she was a troll in the first place. She knew she was already different but not in a Trollian way. Now, how is she different? It's quite simple:

She's Dragonborn.]


	2. Chapter 2

As I opened my eyes, I take in the wonderful smell of perfume that vacates the air. I stare at the silver wall of my room as I begin to take in the fact that I'm awake even though I closed my eyes moments ago in my real room. Even after 13 years, it never ceases to amaze me. I finally manage to sit and stand from my silver-framed bed. I notice that I'm wearing my indigo nightgown that I had recently asked for from The Night Mother. She insisted that I wear the lilac one, but I made a persuasive argument. Indigo is such an awesome color, I always wanted to become a sailor. Incidentally, all of the good adventures happened on land. Plus, there isn't exactly a surplus of sea monsters to slay. If only dragons were water-borne. I walk to my window and gaze out to the spectacular sight that awaits me every night. The sterling silver spires and cities glisten in the blurring colors of the sky. The instead of stone walkways, roses pinpoint paths from one place to another with grass as soft as velvet for sidewalks. Waterfalls serve as not only a water source but it also has healing properties, Dunmer bathing in the waters to heal their bodies on the material plane. Roses are as plentiful as weeds here, adorning their hair and robes with roses of every color. I climb to the scaffolding of the silver tower and look down. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and jump. An ordinary miracle takes place: I fly. Not "falling with style", hardcore flying. I plummet downward for a moment to experience the feeling of adrenaline in my veins and finally turn upwards once I'm a foot from the ground. I soar through the air full of perfume, the scent of roses and other wonderful things filling up my nose. I fly swiftly close to the ground, rustling up the roses from their idle sway. I then ascend higher, circling the evergreen trees and shaking their ancient branches. I finally make my way to the Night Mother's palace, mushing the hair of Dunmer as I rocket by. I consider myself the trouble maker of Moonshadow, Azura's Plane of Oblivion. My heart fills with glee as I near the Rose Palace, a palace make completely of roses. This is what I love about Azura: most Daedric Princes are evil all the time, punishing mortals even if they did nothing. She on the other hand, along with a rare few, only invokes her rage when angered, which isn't often. I finally land in the palace, the soft petals cushioning my feet. The roses don't damage, they are invincible. Azura told me this once, when I inquired about it. I make my way through the labyrinth of the palace, the turns and twists practically imbedded in my mind. I appreciate the crystal statues of historic moments in time, the banishment of Alduin, the ascension of Tiber Septim, the Apothesis of Arkay, and so on. I heard the noise of several Dunmer and Khajit seeming to work on something. I finally made it to the main chamber and I found what they were working on. At least a dozen Dunmer and Khajit skillfully chiseled a large piece of indigo crystal into two familiar shapes. One was a dragon; the other was a warrior I couldn't identify from afar. In the background, I saw Azura watching them work with great interest. Her sleek black hair was hidden in her linen hood; a crown of the reddest roses adorned her head. She had a gown that seemed to be changing colors every moment; it seemed so formal yet so casual at the same time. When she spoke, it was the most magnificent voice, filled with melody and fullness.

"Greetings, my little rose bud. Do you like the statue I'm having made for you?"

I recognized it now: it was when I was slaying Alduin in Sovrngarde. I now noticed my long curly hair and signature battle stance. There was one thing that stood out thought: my horns. I shrunk at the sight of them. They were short, small spikes that were orange at the base and ended at yellow. I hated them, but I didn't want to upset her.

"It looks amazing, Night Mother! Simply amazing."

" You do not seem so sure, little one. I see despair on your face. What troubles you?" "It's just… the horns. They pester me. But it doesn't matter.'' "But it's the way you looked when you defeated Alduin. Don't you continually tell me how important truth is?" "Yes." "Well then, it should not trouble you." "Yes, Night Mother." "Now, come sit next to me and tell me of your day and what you plan to do."

I greeted the sculptors and sat next to the Night Mother. I told her all about my day yesterday and my plans for tomorrow. We spoke of almost every other thing to speak of. What seemed like minutes were actually hours, as time goes by faster in Oblivion. Soon we were at neutral state. I decided to ask her something that was bothering me.

"Night Mother, can I ask you something?" "Of course, my little rose bud." "Have I reached the peak of my life? Will any other adventure I have match the one I have just ended?"

She laughed a marvelous laugh.

"No, little one. Life is an adventure, and for you, life will go on." "What do you mean? Am I immortal? Does it have to do with me being Dovahkiin? I'm confused." " No. As of now, you are not immortal." "As of Now?" " A great adventure is ahead of you. Think of it as yet another challenge you will face." "What challenges will I face?" "I cannot tell you." "Will I succeed?" "I cannot tell you."

I was getting upset now. This wasn't the first time this has happened, like the night before I killed Alduin, I asked if I would succeed, to which she said the same thing. I pressed on.

"Alright, what _can_ you tell me then? Why won't you tell me in the first place?" "As you know, as a Daedric Princess, I'm omnipotent. I would be breaking the laws of omniscience, if I told you. I much as I would want to, the only way to tell you would be to tell you in an indirect method like a riddle."

I groaned. If there was one thing I hated more than dragons, it was riddles. They were simply obnoxious to me.

"Anything else you can tell me?"

She thought for a moment, as if looking through my fate and choosing what she could tell me without revealing much.

"You will learn more about your mother."

My heart stopped. I felt like I had dropped from the sky and all the wind left me as I reached the surface. I never knew my mother, much less my father. I grew up as an orphan, traveling from city to city, places of worship taking me in, whether they worshipped Aedra or Daedra, they took me in. Secret factions even took me in and trained me in their ways. As my mind began to wander through my life story, I quickly came back from my trance. I couldn't open my mouth to say anything, but Azura could tell what I wanted to say. "I know this is much to take in, but everything will clear soon. You should wake up now. I need to make the sun come up." She answered without being questioned. I simply nodded vigorously. "Goodbye, little one" she said as she reached to touch my forehead, sending me ( or my consciousness, at least) back to room in Breezehome.


	3. Chapter 3

Normally, when people wake up from dreams, it's in a shock during your favorite part or when you realize you can open your eyes. For me, it's the same thing every morning: I wake up peacefully with my eyes opening slowly to the morning. I think it's the work of Azura or just the effect of waking up from Moonshadow. All I know is that I always wake up in time to see the sunrise. I find myself in Breezehome, sleeping in my leather sleep clothes under my sabre cat pelt blanket. I stand up and examine my wooden abode. Gosh, it's so rustic: just how I like it! I could have gotten Honeyside Manor , but Breezehome held a place in my heart. I remember when I just slew my first dragon, the gold from it being enough to support my Breezehome fund. I remember falling asleep like a rock after that before finally heading to Balgruff. He thought I was dead! After Alduin was nothing but scales, all of the Jarls offered me the homes for sale in their cities but I stayed with Breezehome. I reminisce on these memories as I walk outside to the cold air of Whiterun. Everyone is still asleep: except for me and… "Meeko!" I cheer silently as I spot my trusted hunting companion. He has a dead rabbit in his mouth as he trots playfully over to me and plops it in front of me. I take out my pajama dagger (I keep at least one in all of my clothes) and skin it slovenly. I figure that he won't care if it has a little fur on it, cut off one of the rabbit's leg and toss it to Meeko. He catches it mid-air and chews on it thoroughly. I take this opportunity to climb up to the top of my humble home and witness the sunrise. It still hasn't come up yet and I patiently wait for it to make it's usual fashionably late appearance, when I hear a familiar _kaw! _ I spot my other trusted hunting companion, Norok. He's a hawk that always seems to like the sunsets as much as me. I decided to name him Norok one day, the dragon word for fierce. He's perfect for catching bait for giant bugs and snares. He rests on the roof scaffolding and looks toward the sun as it starts to appear. I cut another piece of rabbit and hold it out for him. He looks at it and pecks at it curiously until he recognizes me and snatches the meat and gobbles it with content. I look to the sky again to witness the magic that is the sunrise. It starts out as a small orb of light, first appearing as a sliver, then a chunk, then a fully grown circle of light and wonder. The sun rises slowly but surely into the sky until it casts its sunshadow, as I call them. When the clouds turn orange, yellow and pink, that's a sunshadow. I breath deeply as the sky changes from the warm colors on the earliest morning to the sky blue of day. Whiterun slowly awakes, the people bustling about their daily lives. I watch them with intrigue, wondering what it's like to be normal. To not be Dovahkiin. To not have horns. To be human. To be even a regular Dunmer. Why couldn't I just be a regular Dunmer? I was just like them, except for horns and sunken yellow eyes. I couldn't even have Dunmer eyes, red glowing eyes that scream "Fear me, I'm a force to be reckoned with!". I climb down to stop myself from getting mopey again. I stayed inside on a perfectly good day of adventuring because on it. Adventuring takes morale. I go back inside and eat breakfast. I decide on sweetrolls, milk, eggs, and other breakfast goodies. After a tummy full of sweetstuff, I walk over to my masterchest and choose my armor for today. It decide on leather armor with my Nightingale Bow and Steel Arrows, since I don't plan on any hardcore adventuring today. I walk outside again and greet some denizens of Whiterun. I exchange a few words with Irileth on her new horse and greet the neophyte in Kynareth's temple. She is my age and is an expert in Restoration. I ask her to return my restoration book later and I go on my way. Meeko tags along a few paces behind and Norok is perched on my shoulder, scoping the vast landscape.

We walk for a while until we reach a giant's camp. Slowly, the astounding giants herd their mammoths with unbreakable authority. I have no intentions of killing the giants or the mammoths. Not today at least. I respect the giants. I only sneak here to sneak some gold from their chests and pilfer some mammoth cheese. Boy, that stuff is good. I figure they're never going to buy anything with the gold and I just take it. I watch them for a while until I spot a stag in the distance, worthy for my first kill of the day. I'm too busy watching the mammoths so I just command Meeko. "Sick'em " I simply say as I point in the deer's general direction. He sprints ferociously toward the beast as I spot a giant straying away from the others. I watch with growing anxiety. "Is he going toward Meeko? Impossible! Why would he attack him unprov-" I think as I watch a sad sight. The giant swings it's mighty club with a mighty arch that launches Meeko all the way to Secunda as I watch as a bystander. I go into rage mode, unsheathing my bow and arrows, fitting the arrow's notch into the string . I pull the string back with great strength and as I'm about to aim, I hear a familiar roar. My string releases itself and flies unguided into the neck of the giant I was aiming for. I guess I'll deal with that knurl later, since I got bigger fish to fry, I think as I take a new arrow from my quiver and load it as I face a Blood Dragon. If only I brought my sword….


End file.
